callofalnchyfandomcom-20200213-history
Live-Action Megamix
nothin' to see here move along Live-Action Megamix/Credits Live-Action Megamix/Gameplay Mechanics Live-Action Megamix/Spoiler Stuffs Tanya Biography: After the death of the Big Boss, Tanya didn't feel satisfied; she felt like she needed to hunt down more menaces to society herself and couldn't rest unless she did so. She bade her old friends farewell to put an end to Alnchy's disturbingly powerful hold on this tournament (and potentially the world itself) as she becomes a feared vigilante figure. 'Stopping' him won't fulfill her purpose, as she plans to outright eliminate him and several of the other contestants that are evildoers themselves. - Revolve - Surge Tornado - Object Attack - Smash Round Supers: - Pieces of the Wind - Guardian Rush -- The Bums Will Always Lose --- Rippuku Shita Kaze Mongo Biography: Mongo is a crazed former soldier, discharged long ago for severe mental instability, specifically when he mindlessly lashed out at several of his own comrades in inexplicable bloodlust. He entered the Survival Arts tournament and won easily with his massive arsenal of weapons, but his search for the 'strongest' hasn't ended yet. He's hoping he can find them here. - Hundred Crack Knife Puncture - SURVIVAL Explosive - Flamin' Mongo - Supers: - Devastatin' Dave Kanda - KILL YOU! -- Flamethrower Kick --- Mong-O-Mite "You are weak. Too weak. Certainly not the strongest fighter in the world." "Does there not exist a stronger man? A man stronger than I?" "Never mind that shit, here comes Mongo to take your place!" "Disgraceful. You wouldn't last a second in the battlefield, let alone this silly tournament!" Santana Biography: Santana was a participant in the Survival Arts tournament, and he indeed survived: although he deeply wishes he hadn't. He was one of the first fighters to lose in the early brackets of the tournament, which sent him into a depressed, drunken stupor. However, he came across a mysterious mentor figure of sorts known as 'The Switchblade', who taught him to use this intoxicated sorrow effectively. As a result, Santana has changed his fighting style almost completely, and is determined to do better this time, if nothing else. - Duelist Roll - Advertising - Gone-On Choke - Hose Wheel Supers: - Jackknife Clothesline - Intoxicated Rage -- Wheel Beat --- Spirit of Baconator Billy Two Moons - Hatchet - Spiritual Leap - Direct Hit - Hack Away Supers: - The Eagle - Spiritual Seeker -- Just For The Hell Of It --- Vengeance Sanpei - WHAA! - The Air Swimmer - Fuikanketsusen - Minakami Kotsu Supers: - Mizujigoku - Hateshinai Kanketsusen -- Protected Swimmer --- Water Duplication Attack Prince Pak - Razor Arm - Shield of Purple - Arc Kick - Razor Kick (in air only) Supers: - Extended Razor Arm - Purple Charge Fist -- Aura Craze --- Look Out Above "I'm not a god, but I'm more than enough to destroy you." "You'll regret this for years to come, I'm sure." "If you were in Thea Realm Fighters, they would've IMMEDIATELY cancelled it." "Cowabunga, idiot!" "Liu Kang is no more, and Prince Pak is forever!" Kabal - Face Bomb (also can be done in air) - Ground Saw - Crescent Hook - Disembowlment Supers: - Adrenaline Rush - Hell Face -- Soul Offense --- Watch Where You Walkin' "Startin' to feel like the old days. Only...weirder." "And don't bother running away, because I'll beat you at that too." "I'm not sure what I want, but I definitely don't know why you're even here..." "You didn't need to be my foe. All you had to do was stay out of the way..." "*Hey Kurtis, I still don't see Pedro anywhere. Just thought you'd like to know.*" Nobunaga - Shuriken - Jikkochaji - Taboken - Subarashiken Supers: - Furimawasuken - Settsudan -- Tabojuden --- Shuriken no Arashi "Take care of yourself in the afterlife." "Aaah..." " Rasetujo - Kaze - Kaminari - Fan no Hakushu - Kazesuberu Supers: - I Saw The Light - Kazebasuto -- Rasetsukoputa --- Tenkikoton Sawada - Gokusatsu Jibakujin - Hyakuretsu Izungiri - Sawada Special '95 - Ninpo Kamikakushi Supers: - Kamikaze Banzai - Kurikaesa Kushi -- Sawada Frenzy 2012 --- Shitsu Chi Hossa Ki-Ba - Rib Ring Shot - Breaking - Burning Skull Foil - Drill Bone Supers: - Lunatic Skull Foil - En Garde! -- Rib Ring Cage --- Lunatic Drill Bone "I win! I'm strong! AND I AM SUPREME!" "I'm better than I was when I was alive! HA HA HA!" "All the living should be dead!" "Move again and I'll grind you into a fine powder!" "There's nothing my blade can't cut! You're fine proof of that!" Albiole - Hellfire - Heartbreak Hand - Mystic Port - Spirit Bolt Supers: - Phantom - Will O The Wisp -- Bolt Force --- Spectre Trap Jennifer - Electro Blob - Dreidel Rushdown - Sprouting Top - Shock Branch Supers: - Tatenodenki - Spun -- Shock and Snap --- Shougeki Daitai Dr. Kiln - Glasses of Heat - Defibrillator Dance - Propeller Push - Forceful Incision Supers: - Schweres Maschinengewehr - Pain Perscription -- Successful Experiment --- A Growing Army "There is no hope for you. I will rule the world!" "I have beaten you and will now rule the world. So if you'd be so kind..." "You think you can beat me? Haven't you made me laugh hard enough already?" "Hmph. Not the most scientific approach, I must say." "You will never beat me. And nobody ever will!" "You will regret this day for years to come!" Black Glass Judy - Poisoned Air - Beneath Surprise - Hallucination Fists - Tainted Geyser Supers: - REALLY Poisoned Air - Underground Pattern -- Illusion Flight --- Faint Spirit Melvana Now with all the free time in the world in his hands, he pursues to finish countless projects he has started....but has lost all motivation to do so. Due to this, he has taken to travelling all over the world, and visiting this tournament seems like the best way to fire up inspiration. One of the few original characters made for the game. His move names are almost all references to music, which include Steel Pole Bathtub (Black Eye Fixer), Mr. Bungle (Backstrokin'), Fishbone (Behavior Control Technician), 24/7 Spyz (Strength In Numbers), The Melvins (Lacrimosa) and Slint (Washer). - Hey Pizza Face! - Meteor Fists - Black Eye Fixer - Backstrokin' (air only) Supers: - Behavior Control Technician - Strength In Numbers -- Lacrimosa --- Washer Paperheart Another game-original character, Paperheart is a vaguely humanoid fighter made of paper and other household materials that is secretly piloted by Melvana's dog, Bosco, from far away, which he is oblivious to. The reason Bosco created this is because he had no other outlet for his adolescent rage, so he stole things around the house to build a paper fighter robot to cause mischief with. One of the sub-bosses, Paperheart is mainly more powerful than everyone else as he is essentially the 'template/test character'; meaning it has many step-in attacks, the max amount of air jumps, so on so forth. There could possibly be a nerfed, player-level version of it made in the future. The name of the robot is a reference to the Stone Temple Pilots song 'Trippin' On A Hole In A Paper Heart'. May be cut out, but replaced with a similar concept (Bosco as the pilot of an unusual robot specifically). Alnchy